Enchanting Moon
by ry0kiku
Summary: Tonight's moon is enchanting, isn't it? Shining upon the world I'm going to give to you soon... Oneshot. Onesided H9. No lemons, just hints.


Title : Enchanting Moon (one-shot)  
Category : Saiyuki  
Pairings : hints onesided H9, bits of 93  
Genre : Angst/Romance  
Rating : T  
Warning : Unbeta-ed, weird choice of words

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki?

Summary: Tonight's moon is enchanting, isn't it? Shining upon the world I'm going to give to you soon… Oneshot. Onesided H9. No lemons, just hints.

_**A/N: Hello minna. Just suddenly feeling the urge to write Homura and Goku together. These guys are the ones who got me hooked to Saiyuki at the very first place, so I think I'll write this fic in remembrance. No lemons, but there might be some hints, and slight shounen-ai. And before I could get this beta-ed, all the mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy!**_

* * *

The moon was big tonight. Hovering among dark clouds, spreading its silver rays upon the silent earth. Breeze blew, wolves howled, adding to this mystical night.

The cracked sound of the window's joints joined the silent night. A young brunette poked his head out from the opened window, slumber hadn't quite left his luminous golden eyes. Dressed only with collared shirt and a pair of boxers, the boy shivered as the chilly night air hit his exposed skin.

Deep golden eyes, shadowing the child's true age within, stared at the silver object hovering a thousand feet among the countless stars. The moon always fascinated him. Its appearance being so close, and yet so far. Glowing in the darkness, lighting the path within dark void. The moon always managed to make impression that he was so small. And more of that, the moon could be stared at without fearing of hurting his eyes; something that the sun doesn't have. Reminding him to a certain someone…

"You're awake, Son Goku?"

The boy jerked his head in surprise, falling onto his natural reflex and immediately retreated from the window. His body automatically moved to a fighting position as the disembodied voice reached him again.

"No need to be so tense, Son Goku. I mean no harm."

Goku took another step backward, summoning his staff as he finally felt the hidden presence. Toushin Homura Taishi leapt from nowhere, landing gracefully by the window frame. Goku retreated another step, suppressing nervousness within as the Toushin pierced him with his mismatched golden-sapphire gaze. Why does this creepy War God always manage to render him uneasy?

"What the hell are you doing here??" Goku hissed, holding his staff in ready position as he took another step backward. Shit, this was two AM, and yesterday they just got ambushed by an enormous group of youkai. They were all totally worn out when they reached this inn. Sanzo insisted that whoever wakes him up before seven would be granted by a bullet hole. Despite his looks, Goku wasn't stupid enough to fish out his master's wrath. Yet on the other hand, having Homura visiting him wouldn't be a silent visit either. Gripping his staff, he hissed to the silent silhouette by his window.

"Fuck off. Sanzo and the others are damn tired, and they'll kill me if our fighting here wakes them up." He spoke as low as possible, hoping he didn't sound too nervous.

Homura just grew his smirk, his amused smirk that really annoying the hell out of Goku, as he finally replied.

"Why, nobody says fighting is the lone reason of my visit, Son Goku."

Mismatched eyes glowed and Goku stunned for a second as the enormous moon hovered just above Homura, showering the lean robed body with silver rays. There's only one word to describe Homura now; _enchanting_.

"Tonight's moon is enchanting, hm?" Homura commented solemnly, sending shudders to Goku's spine at how the War God always seemed to read his mind. "Shining upon the world I'm going to give to you soon…"

The statement snapped Goku back. Gripping his staff tightly, he growled, "I will not join you."

"Not ever?" the War God tempted, letting his body slid from the window and land gracefully on the floor. Goku held his breath, panic unwillingly consumed his mind as he now standing in the same room with his adversary.

"Stay back," he hissed.

Homura just smirked as he, ignoring the boy, took a step closer to him, who took a step back in respond.

"Stay back," Goku whispered again, trying to keep the advancing War God as far away from him as possible. The cold aura was overwhelming, freezing his senses. Engulfing his mind, as panic slowly crept inside him. He was all alone, his friends cannot be disturbed, with his adversary getting closer to him step by step.

"I'm not going to let you kidnap me again this time. I'll use force if it's necessary!" he managed to voice out a threat.

Homura let out amused chuckle at the boy's hostility. "Why, there's hardly any need for me to kidnap you, Son Goku. For you belong to me."

The statement struck the younger heretic as he growled out in anger.

"I'm not anybody's servant, and especially not yours!" Goku almost shouted, not caring anymore if he might wake Sanzo and the others. All he cared was to keep this man away from him. Homura's words engulfed his mind with cold sensation, reminding him at the night he spent chained in the man's dungeon.

"I never refer you as my servant, Son Goku." Homura took another calm step forward, causing the boy to take another back.

"I'm different than Konzen, who only views you as nothing more than a nuisance. But to me, you are my everything." Mismatched eyes blazed with weird emotions as the Toushin enclosed the distance with the boy.

Goku's eyes widened instantly at the exclamation.

"Quit joking. I'm not…"

His retort died as he felt grooved wall against his back. He no longer had any place to retreat.

A smug smirk curved upon Homura's lips as he observed the cornered boy like a predator upon its prey.

Then without warning, his calm steps changed into quick leaps, and within a second he had stood right in front of the stunned boy. In a swift, he grabbed Goku's wrists and pushed the teen against the wall. Goku let out small yelp in surprise as his body was pinned to the wall with his wrists each was clutched tightly by Homura. His staff fell onto the floor, causing a loud _clang _that echoed within the small room.

"H-Homura… what are you…" Goku stuttered, trembling slightly at such awkward position. Having his wrists clutched and pinned against the wall by his adversary who was now hovering above him with face just an inch from his own was enough to freak anyone over their freaking point.

There he goes again, that hazy smug smirk. Homura stared down at the smaller boy below him, smirking smugly as he enjoyed the boy's defenselessness.

"You're my everything…" He murmured as he leant in and whispered in Goku's sensitive ear. Goku shuddered as he felt the silky raven hair brushed against his jawline.

"No… L-let go…" he struggled against the Toushin's iron-like grip, knowing well it's a useless effort. Homura was, and always, stronger than him. The one he had sought to surpass. His chest heaved as he shut his eyes tightly to block those haunting mismatched eyes.

"Keeping your eyes shut before an enemy will only prove your great fear towards them." Homura's voice being whispered softly into his ear, solely mocking him.

Golden eyes snapped open in anger as the words struck his pride.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

Homura just widened his smirk as he stared back at those now raged golden eyes.

"Yes… those eyes… reveal your true self, Son Goku…" he whispered as he closed whatever short distance that stood between them. Goku could now feel the other's body heat against his own, feeling Homura's quick and uneven breath dangerously close to his.

"No…" He shook his head, struggling to free his wrists from Homura's clutches but to no avail. Now he realized he was so darn stupid letting himself get caught at the first place. "Let me go!!"

"Give yourself to me, Son Goku…" Homura leant in once again, and Goku shivered as he felt the War God's warm breath against his neck.

"No…"

"Your destiny lies with me…"

"No! I… Sanzo…"

Suddenly Homura's eyes blazed once again. He tightened his grip, ignoring Goku's yelp in protest, as he pressed his face dangerously close to the boy.

"Konzen… what does Konzen mean for you, Son Goku?"

Despite the stinging feeling on his wrists, Goku frowned. "He's not Konzen, he's San…"

"Anything will do!" Homura snapped, uncharacteristic impatience filling his usually collected voice.

Goku stared back at those mismatched eyes, trying to catch the meaning of the simple question.

"Sanzo is…"

What does Sanzo mean for him? His savior? His master? His leader?

"Sanzo is…"

His mentor? His father? His sun…?

"Sanzo is… my everything." He finally voiced it; his voice was sure and steady. Gone were all his doubts. He simply could not live without Sanzo. That was the very reason why he refused Homura's offer at the first place, even though the offer was indeed tempting and he was still upset by Sanzo's harsh actions towards him. No matter what happens, he just couldn't betray Sanzo. He couldn't bear living without Sanzo, without the sun. And no matter how enchanting, the moon could never replace the sun.

Homura realized this as well. The moment he saw Goku's eyes when he first laid his hands on him, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Goku would never consciously betray Sanzo. Taking him forcefully would only cause him pain and suffering. This fact had made him released Goku even though he had won all the cards. And yet, he couldn't help testing Goku for another persuasion. And the boy passed, as expected. His devotion for Sanzo never wavered no matter how he was persuaded and tempted.

Sighing, Homura released his hold on Goku's wrists as he slowly retreated, watching the boy rub his flushed flesh.

"That hurts, you know." Goku winced as he massaged his aching wrist gently, trying to return the feeling to his numb fingers.

Homura kept smirking as he titled his head to his side, as if observing something.

Irritated, Goku growled at the amused War God. "What are you staring at??"

Homura let out small chuckle as he replied, "Nothing. You look nice in your casual outfit."

Goku could feel his face burned at the statement. "Hey… what's that supposed to mean??"

Homura just smirked as he once again grabbed Goku by his arm, and placed a soft peck on his lips. Half-laughing at the confused expression the boy wore, the Toushin retreated to the window, ready to leave.

"I'll take my leave now, Son Goku. Yet I advise you not to let your guard down," mismatched eyes turned serious as the War God pierced the younger heretic with his gaze, "for in our next encounter, I won't hold back. I will possess you no matter what, even if it means separating you from your beloved Konzen."

"How many times I should tell ya that he's Sanzo, not Konzen!"

Homura just chuckled, as he put one foot on the window frame. "Until next time, Seiten Taisei Son Goku."

Then, the Toushin disappeared, leaving nothing but chilly night air.

The next day. Goku groaned as the dawn rose. He couldn't sleep at all after Homura's midnight visit. He still could feel tingly feeling on his wrists from the War God's iron grip, but that was not the only thing keeping him awake. He remembered Homura placed his lips upon his, and had his cheeks reddened just at the very thought. He didn't know what Homura's action means, but somehow it made him feel good. Really good.

"Goku, you're awake?" Hakkai's soft voice could be heard behind his door, polite as usual. Goku couldn't help but smile at how the way Hakkai greeted him was similar to Homura's a few hours ago.

"Yea, Hakkai. Wait a sec, I'll get the door." Leaping off his bed, Goku bounced towards the door and opened it, revealing smiling Cho Hakkai outside.

"Good morning, Goku," the human-turned-youkai greeted politely, smiling kindly as usual.

"Morning, Hakkai," The young heretic replied, smiling his innocent smile, "is there something I can do?"

Hakkai laughed sheepishly. "Uhm... actually yes. I need you to help me with the dishes. Last night Gojyo brought some… er… companions with him, and started a small party. If we don't clean these plates, I'm afraid that we won't have any appliances for eating breakfast."

Goku's eyes widened at the words. "No breakfast?? No way!! I'll do anything to help you, Hakkai!!"

Hakkai sweatdropped at the boy's over-serious expression.

"Now, now, Goku, please calm down. I'm sure we'll make it in time. We'll be having breakfast, don't worry." He smiled kindly again, trying to ease the panicked boy. "Now, can you please help me carry these plates?"

Goku nodded tersely and hosted up a pile of dirty plates, before following Hakkai to the kitchen. He was still walking by the man's side when a question suddenly popped up in his head.

"Ne, Hakkai…"

"Hm? What is it, Goku?"

Goku could feel his face burn for a reason he couldn't explain. "Uhm… do you know what's the meaning of putting your lips on somebody's?"

Hakkai looked a bit taken aback by the question. "Lips? You don't mean of a kiss, do you, Goku?" He looked curious and amused at the same time.

"A kiss?" Goku stared at the other man with questioning look on his face.

Hakkai chuckled.

_Oh my, our little Goku has grown up…_

"Well, a kiss in an action you do to a person you love." Hakkai explained, suppressing laugh within. "It is, like you described, done by putting your lips on the one you love. It usually followed up with great sensation." Hakkai added, letting out small laugh as he saw Goku's face reddened redder than ever.

"So tell me Goku, who's the lucky girl?" Hakkai couldn't help asking, smiling at the blushing boy.

"G-girl?" Goku stuttered, still blushing.

Hakkai smiled, patting the boy's head with his right hand while his other hand supporting dirty plates. "You must have been kissed by a girl, right? Come on, don't be shy, I'm not Gojyo. Who is she?"

Goku blushed redder, bowing his head as he whispered. "It's…it's not a girl…"

Hakkai frowned, "What do you mean by that? You're not kissed by a girl?"

Goku shook his head, head still bowed as he finally voiced out.

"…it's Homura."

The next second, sound of breaking plates could be heard within the small inn.

On top of the roof, unnoticed by the Sanzo-ikkou, Toushin Homura Taishi was sitting by, smacking his own forehead as he overheard the conversation between Son Goku and the reincarnation of Tenpou Gensui.

"Took him _this _long to realize that?"

-OWARI-

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: There you go. As always, the ending is totally in ruins. I know Goku is too clueless in this fic. And I think Hakkai's appearance kinda ruins the moment between Homura and Goku…(shrugs) Oh well… Hope this fic didn't turn out too ooc… Basically I just want to see Homura persuading Goku once again. He's just… seductive, when he does that. I remember squinting over episode 39, trying to get a better view at those alluring mismatched eyes tempting golden ones (laughs). All right, I'm just a sick fangirl after all.

_**Anyway thanks for reading, any comments will be appreciated.  
**__**Hope to see you later!**_


End file.
